


Privacy

by FlirtyFroggy



Series: Run [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-16
Updated: 2010-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlirtyFroggy/pseuds/FlirtyFroggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's pretty much about the sex. And some fluff. And, um, trees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Privacy

**Author's Note:**

> Prince Caspian fic. Originally posted to my LJ November 2009. Fits into my [Keeping Up Appearances](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/keeping_up_appearances) universe, a blend of book-verse &amp; movie-verse.
> 
> A note on age: In the Keeping Up Appearances universe the Pevensies and Caspian are older than in the books, as they are in the movies. In other words, everyone is old enough to be doing the things they are doing.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|   
---|---  
  
“I didn’t think it would still be here,” Edmund said, looking at the clearing before them in some surprise.

“What?” Caspian said, his mind only partially on what Edmund was saying. Most of his attention was on the clearing. It was not large but it allowed enough moonlight into the densely packed forest to see clearly, the bright light casting eerie shadows that would play tricks on the mind if you let it. The love of nature Cornelius had always tried to instil in Caspian had grown in the time he had lived among the Narnians, but looking at the scene before him his Telmarine upbringing balked. This was a wild place.

“I thought the trees would have overgrown it by now,” Edmund said.

“Then why did you say —” Caspian was cut off by Edmund pushing him gently but firmly against the nearest tree.

“Obviously I was just trying to get you alone,” Edmund said against his lips. Caspian couldn’t help smiling as he pulled Edmund to him with a soft kiss. His mind emptied at the feel of Edmund’s body pressed against him, solid and warm. Edmund’s hands were in his hair, the bark at his back was rough through the fabric of his tunic, the night air was cool and soothing. The sounds of celebration had long since faded away and the wind rustling through the leaves sounded almost like laughter.

The thought made Caspian freeze.

“What’s wrong?”

“The trees,” Caspian whispered. He suddenly felt the need to be very, very quiet.

“What about them?”

“Aren’t they, you know, awake now?”

Edmund laughed. “I suppose they are. I don’t think they care though. About this.” He brushed his lips against Caspian’s jaw. “I doubt we’re the first.”

“Even so.” Caspian was uncomfortably aware of what was behind him; the idea that he was leaning against a sentient being was just too disquieting, no matter how enjoyable Edmund’s attentions were.

Edmund studied him, as if trying to gauge just how serious he was, and then stepped back a few paces, pulling Caspian with him so he was no longer in contact with the tree. “Better?”

Caspian looked around them. It was true he was no longer near the tree, but he felt vulnerable and exposed standing in the middle of the clearing. And the trees were still… there.

“They’re not all alive in that way, you know. A lot of them are just trees,” Edmund said, reaching up and brushing the hair out of Caspian’s face.

“Can you tell the difference?”

Edmund tilted his head back and looked around the clearing. Caspian watched the movements of his neck with fascination. “No,” Edmund admitted. “I can’t. Lucy probably could.”

“Lucy isn’t here.”

“Thank the Lion for that. Other wise I couldn’t do this,” Edmund said, pulling Caspian’s head down and kissing him again. He pulled back with a sigh as Caspian’s tongue brushed against his lips. “There’s no-one here but us. I promise.”

“But—” Caspian was silenced by another quick kiss.

“If you’re really not comfortable we can go,” Edmund said. Caspian did not know whether it was the disappointment and hope he glimpsed in Edmund’s face or the way he hid them both so quickly that made up his mind. He suspected it may actually have had something to do with the way Edmund’s fingers were tracing light patterns on the back of his neck. Either way, something made him lower his face to Edmund’s and lightly kiss his cheek.

“It’s fine,” he said. “They’re all still. If they were awake before they are obviously asleep now.” He kissed Edmund once more, this time just beside his ear, and felt him smile. “We’ll just have to be quiet and not wake them again.” He nipped at Edmund’s earlobe and was rewarded with a soft gasp and a quiet chuckle.

“If you’re sure,” Edmund said.

“Yes,” said Caspian, bending lower to place gentle kisses down the length of Edmund’s neck. “I’m sure.” He continued to explore Edmund’s skin, almost unable to believe he was allowed to do so, thrilling at the effect his efforts were having on Edmund’s breathing as he scraped his teeth lightly across his throat. Edmund’s hands tightened on the back of Caspian’s neck and he pulled his head up, kissing him hard. Caspian’s hands found their way to the fastenings of Edmund’s tunic as Edmund pulled him to the ground.

This was better; the difference in their heights mattered less with them both kneeling. Caspian managed to get Edmund’s buttons undone as Edmund began work on his and for several minutes they were a tangle of sleeves and arms and kisses and giggles as they attempted to remove tunics and shirts without letting go of each other.

Caspian ran his hands slowly over Edmund’s chest, enjoying the goose-bumps his touch provoked and captivated by the contrast Edmund’s skin made to his own. Edmund’s hands were moving down Caspian’s sides and Caspian squirmed slightly as his fingers ran over a sensitive spot on his ribs. Edmund laughed. “Ticklish?”

“No,” Caspian lied. Edmund laughed again and attacked the buttons of Caspian’s trousers, making short work of them. “Have you —” Caspian broke off with a moan as Edmund’s fingers brushed against him. “Have you done this before?” Caspian managed to force out, already knowing the answer but not knowing how else to broach the fact that he hadn’t. Not really. Not like this. He could not quite look at Edmund’s face and settled for watching his own fingers trace Edmund’s collarbone.

“Yes,” said Edmund, running his hands around Caspian’s waist. “Well, no. I mean, I have. Just, not in this body.”  His hands moved lower, skimming lightly over trembling skin. “What about you?”

“There was —” Caspian’s hands ceased their movement over Edmund’s throat and twisted in front of him; Edmund grasped them in his own. “There was a girl, the sister of one of the lords who sometimes came to visit from Archenland. She was older than me. She said it was time someone taught me a few things.”

“And did she?” Caspian could hear the smile in Edmund’s voice and he couldn’t help but smile himself at the memory.

“She did.”

“But no boys.”

“One or two, but I’ve never — We didn’t really — No. I couldn’t. They were — I could not trust them.” The back of Caspian's neck prickled as he felt Edmund’s fingers once again work their way into his hair. This time it was so that Edmund could pull his head up, forcing Caspian to look at him.

“You can trust me.”

“I know,” Caspian said, and Edmund gave him the smile that always made him wonder about the secrets he knew.

“Good,” Edmund said, pulling him hard against him and crushing their lips together. It was messy and inelegant, all tongues and teeth, and Caspian didn’t care. He had never been kissed with so much passion and later on he would wonder where Edmund had been keeping it all, but for now he was almost dizzy from the way Edmund’s tongue moved against his own. With unsteady hands he unfastened the buttons of Edmund’s trousers and smiled at the strangled moan that vibrated through his throat.

Edmund pushed Caspian backwards onto the grass and knelt above him. His eyes were so very dark and his skin so pale in the moonlight that he didn’t look quite real. Caspian half-wondered if he was dreaming but then Edmund was over him, and no dream had ever felt this good. Caspian’s imagination had not even got close to how it really felt to have Edmund’s skin against his; feeling his heartbeat; his arms around him; his lips exploring his face, his neck, his chest; his hands pulling at his thighs. He had not known Edmund’s skin would taste quite like this; that the sight of Edmund’s tongue running over his stomach would make him want to scream; that anything could be quite so pleasurably painful as Edmund’s hips crushed against his.

It was too much and not nearly enough; Caspian rolled Edmund onto his back, frantically trying for more. Edmund’s skin was hot and slick beneath his hands, his breath coming in broken gasps, and Caspian realised his imagination had failed him here too. Edmund arched against him, his lips parted wordlessly, his fingers raking Caspian’s back. It flashed through Caspian’s mind that he should not be rutting against Edmund the Just like an animal but he could not stop. Edmund filled his senses; the scent and the taste of him; his heat and the strength of his arms around his back; the sound of his breath as it pushed through swollen lips; his pale skin and dark, heavy-lidded eyes. He buried his face against the crook of Edmund’s neck, biting down to muffle the cry he could not keep from escaping as lights flashed before his eyes.

It was several minutes before Caspian recovered himself sufficiently to take everything in. When he did, he pushed himself away from Edmund in horror. Or he tried to; Edmund pulled him back down so that he landed against his side with a thump.

“I am sorry, I’m so sorry,” Caspian said. “This was not what I intended.”

Edmund frowned. “What exactly did you intend doing alone in a clearing in a forest?”

“I intended, at least I hoped, well I thought, that we would be… joined,” Caspian said, looking anywhere but at Edmund.

“Ah, I see,” Edmund said. He sounded, to Caspian’s ears, relieved, and not a little amused. “I wanted that too, but it’s not the end of the world that it didn’t happen.”

“Really?” Caspian said, finally looking up at Edmund.

“Really.” Edmund smiled. “It’s fine. More than fine.” He closed the distance between them and kissed Caspian gently, shifting closer to him as he did so and wrapping his arms back around him. “Did it seem like I objected in any way?”

Caspian smiled into another kiss and shook his head. The kiss was slow and thorough, and set the hairs prickling on the back of his neck again. He could not quite dispel all his anxiety though.

“This should not have been so undignified,” he said. “I mean, look at us.” He gestured down at their bodies. They were both naked to the waist, their trousers a wet, sticky mess bunched below their hips. Clothing was strewn about them; Edmund’s shirt, Caspian noticed, had got caught on a nearby bush and looked to have been torn. They were both covered in little pink marks and there was a darkening patch on Edmund’s shoulder where Caspian had bitten him.

Edmund laughed. “Caspian, sex is never anything but undignified. Although  I suppose you do have a point,” he added, buttoning himself back up. Caspian followed suit and they lay quietly for a time, fingers skating lightly over cooling skin, staring up at the stars. The trees did not seem to have moved from their previous positions, and Caspian felt faintly foolish about his earlier fears. He was far too comfortable here with Edmund beside him; he was starting to doze. He was jolted from his near-slumber when Edmund sat up abruptly beside him.

“I don’t regret anything that’s happened. I really don’t,” he said, his expression the closest to anxious Caspian had seen on him. “You don’t, do you?”

Caspian sat up and did something he had been wanting to do for days but wasn’t sure Edmund would tolerate it, even after what they had just done; he took Edmund’s face in his hands and ran his thumb across his lips. Edmund didn’t pull away. “Of course not. I did not think you would want — I thought you would expect more. You deserve better than —” Edmund cut off this latest demonstration of eloquence with the by-now familiar method of kissing him into silence.

Caspian smiled against Edmund’s lips. “Do you think the others will have missed us yet?”

“Don’t care,” Edmund murmured, pulling Caspian back onto the grass. Caspian laughed and wrapped his arms around Edmund’s neck. A cool breeze blew through the clearing, raising goose-bumps on their skin and teasing their hair. The rustling of the trees sounded almost like laughter.


End file.
